


The bandog out of hell

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, Homework, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve teaches Grace a lesson for life. Great idea, Steve, really. Danny is so not-amused... so definitely not amused. Steve have to run. Out the back, side, roof - go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bandog out of hell

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a non-native English speaker and expected to be never one. That's a pity, but I can't help. 
> 
>  
> 
> Written for word of the day: bandog

Steve’s listening closely to the deep and dark growl coming out of the bedroom. The back door stood open the whole afternoon but Steve doesn’t think the Rottweiler of Mr. Hanson would stroll into Steve’s bedroom. On the other side you never know what a bad-tempered Rottweiler is after. Maybe it’s another animal so Steve tiptoes carefully nearer to the door and takes a careful look inside the bedroom. He breathes deeply. No animal, first of all not the goddamn Rottweiler with this stupid name. Just Danny watching out of the window, clenching his fists and growling.

“Hey Danno, what’s up? I heard a noise and thought the goddamn Mr. Snuggles eats our pillows, but it’s just you, sounding like a terrifying bandog out of hell.”

“Come over here. Take a look. Look at this and give me a sniper equipment.” Danny gestures out of the window.

Steve steps close behind Danny, snuggling on his back like Mr. Snuggles would never do in spite of his name. He takes a look and sees Grace standing at the beach, talking to a boy with black hair. She’s giggling and playing with her hairs.

“Adorable…” Steve murmurs. “She’s flirting! And she does so well!”

“A…A… Adorable? Are you losing the plot, huh? I. DO. NOT. ALLOW. THIS. It’s beyond the pale. He will break her heart. He will make her cry. I hate him. I hate him so much! He will leave her for the first beach babe with big boobs coming along and she will sitting in her room, crying, broken-hearted and she will hate me because I didn’t kill him early enough!”

“Is his name Gavin?”

“Yeah, I think so. Why? Will you order the gravestone?”

“No. No need to kill him. He’s a kind of math-genius, you know? She wants him to help her with her homework. Grace said her father - which is you, babe - has no idea about quadratic functions, so she needs to get help otherwise. Clever girl. Will be good at undercover work later…”

“Did you suggest her to… to do this? Did you tell her to flirt with a guy to get help with homework?”  


“Yeah. Because I’ve got no idea of these quadratic functions, too…”

“Give me the sniper equipment and order your gravestone, McGarrett… I’ll give you about 50 meters head start. You better run, now. The mad bandog is after you…”


End file.
